


K(CP:始娟X秀雅)短篇完结

by no_context



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_context/pseuds/no_context
Summary: 巨雷ABO扶她，狼A鸟O，ABO默认生理构造，高H，粗口，非常NSFW，么的剧情，十级慎入警告。提醒都打成这样了，如果看不下去麻烦关了，别婊。
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 19





	K(CP:始娟X秀雅)短篇完结

“始娟被我弄回来了。”身材娇小的女子把披风脱下来甩在了门口的衣帽架上。

“嗯，我倒是没什么意见。不过，你把她的计划打乱了啊。”美艳女子若无其事地补着唇妆，双腿交叠翘在办公桌上，黑色的细高跟显得她匀称的腿更加修长。

“祉攸你也真是，怎么就由着她的性子胡来？”女子抱怨着，三步并作两步走到桌边，“我拿来赎她花的钱，从我的分成里扣就好。”

“那基本要扣光你今年的分成了。”祉攸探手把桌上的账本拈来过来递给身旁的美人。

“都怪那个死狼崽子太贵了。”整齐浓密的黛眉紧蹙着，她把账本丢回了桌角，撑着桌边跳坐了上去。

“是你不会讨价还价。”祉攸照着手中的小圆镜抿了抿性感的唇，一副看热闹不嫌事大的模样。

“金旼祉你少噎我一句不会死的。”美人嗔怪道，从她手里恶狠狠地抢过口红和镜子也补起了妆来。

“唉，我真拿你俩没办法。你自己亲自去竞拍，也不怕她的信息素影响你？万一你俩一起落难，我该先救谁啊。”祉攸的语气也难得带了些责备。

“我做了万全的准备才过去的，才不会出什么问题呢。”她补好唇妆，把口红还给祉攸，双腿搭在桌边悠闲地摇晃，抱臂看着对方。

“你该让我去的，秀雅。”祉攸敛起笑容，目光严肃，“我以队长的名义命令你，下次不许擅自行动。”

“啊……抱歉。”秀雅跳下桌，低头认错。

“你们都是我很重要的人，宝拉，不要让我这么担心。”祉攸起身拥抱了她，把她的小脑袋按进自己肩窝揉了揉。

“知道啦……你也易感期了吗？”秀雅握拳捶了一下她的肩，笑着揶揄道。

“我要是易感期，你就不会站在我跟前了。”她不以为意地说了一句，不想眼前女子顿时俏脸通红，打得更狠，一边打还一边说“你个流氓，脑子里都装了些什么东西”，被粉拳乱捶的祉攸一时摸不着头脑：“不是，我是说我易感期就不会见你了啊！倒是你在想什么啊？”

秀雅闻言停了下来，尴尬地清了清嗓子，假当什么都没发生一样背着手走向门口：“那，那我回去了啊。别忘了你说明天请我喝酒的事情。”

祉攸一边收拾桌子一边提醒：“做好避孕措施。”

“……！”秀雅去够斗篷的手顿时僵在了半空中……

“金旼祉你少说一句会死吗！！！”

===========================

扎着高马尾的英气女子抱膝缩在床头，听到铁门被打开的响动，嗅到熟悉的信息素气味，她的双肩失控地颤抖了一下……

到底是怎么搞的，这该死的易感期怎么会提前这么多。明明算准了应该发生在卧底任务结束之后啊。

其实在拍卖场上，她就已经担心得快要疯掉了。当时整个会场只有一个omega，那就是此刻打开房门的女人……

茉莉的清香伴随着蜜糖的甜味，一面安抚着她的情绪一面令她飘飘欲仙。

可此刻的她还是很生气，秀雅对她过度的保护欲让她觉得自己非常没用，加上易感期会放大所有情绪，导致她赌气到甚至不愿意抬眼去看对方。

“别生气了，你那样去执行任务也太危险了。”秀雅已经坐在了床沿，始娟偷瞟了她娇小可爱的背影一眼，心猛地一跳……然后又嘟着嘴别开了眼。

“饿不饿？我给你做了点吃的。”秀雅侧过身看着她问道，可倔强的狼崽依然一言不发。

“……那你等下饿了自己热。”娇小女子垂下眼眸，房间里一时鸦雀无声，气氛沉闷滞重。

“我知道你不高兴，觉得我过多干涉你的行动。”

听到自己喜欢的低沉温柔的声线，始娟紧皱的眉头也渐渐舒展开了，但内心却依然抗拒轻易原谅秀雅。秀雅有时太霸道了……霸道得根本不像个omega。

“但是我真的不放心你这副模样去执行如此危险的行动……”说着，秀雅转身，小心翼翼地伸出小手覆上了始娟的手背。

“我什么模样了？我就算是这样也有力气把他们揍翻，把任务完成，你呢？”始娟突然把手抽了回来，大发雷霆。

秀雅闻言顿时杏眼圆睁，深呼吸着平复自己的怒气，沉声警告道：“把你准备说的话咽回去。”

“我……”缩在床角的女子颤栗了一下，撑起身子怒视着秀雅，也不知道哪里来的勇气与她争锋相对，“我想说的话哪里有错？你一个omega跑到拍卖alpha奴隶的会场，你是不知道整个会场里全都是alpha吗，还要羊入虎口？”

“可笑。我若是连全身而退的着点能耐都没有，还能在你们这个alpha堆里混到现在？今天看在你易感期说话口不择言的份上原谅你了，这种事情不许有下次。”娇小女子冷着脸丢下一句，她此刻的确是被气得怒火中烧。秀雅很清楚，始娟就是想说点什么能激怒她的话，好让她再多安慰自己几句，但她却也是打心眼里不愿意服软。

“你去哪？”始娟见她往门口走去，顿时急了，跳下床一把拽住了她的手腕。

“我去喝点酒消消气。”秀雅停住了，却也没回头看她。

始娟情绪越发激动了起来，扬声质问：“你凭什么生气？我不会把事情搞砸的，姐姐为什么你每次都不愿意相信我？为什么你总是这么霸道？”

秀雅闻言倒吸一口气，回身揪着她的颈圈把她甩到身前，整个人倾身把她压在墙根：“你不要为了发泄情绪就把所有的脏水往我身上泼。你以为我为什么赔钱把你弄回来？Alpha又怎样，你易感期的模样在她们肮脏的眼中就像是等待配种的动物一样。你好受吗？众目睽睽之下，台下的买家都在讨论你的气味何等稀有，你能做到充耳不闻？我用膝盖都能猜到你当时在想什么，你想伺机把她们全都赶尽杀绝，让她们用血偿付轻贱待你的代价。我从一开始就不同意这个计划，因为我不想让你也尝这种被丢在聚光灯下当竞品、被品质低劣的权贵评头品足的滋味！”昏暗的灯光映在她的眸中，徐徐波动着，末了，她松开了始娟，羽睫低垂阻隔了对方的视线，“我承认，我有时候是霸道。但我没总想要压你一头，至少这次没有。”

说完，她略微显得有些疲倦了，双手无力地垂在身侧低着头清浅地呼吸着……

一阵浓郁的龙舌兰气息在周遭的空气中弥漫开来，几乎呛到了她。身前的高挑女子把刚撕下来的阻隔贴丢在地上，紧接着，她感觉到自己的身体开始无法控制地升温，失神一瞬已经被对方拦腰抱了起来。

这个极力释放信息素的alpha抱着她倒在床上，从背后压住了她……

“始娟……”她的心跳早已乱了节奏，秀雅唤了对方一声，始娟沉重地呼吸着，在她泛红的耳根落下一吻作为回应，接着撕开了她后颈胶贴的一角……

始娟用牙咬着那一角撕下了阻隔贴，颈后皮肤传来的一阵火辣刺痛令秀雅倒吸一口凉气……

还来不及等热辣的痛感消退，温热的舌尖已经点在娇小女子敏感的后颈上，贪婪地来回舔舐。

“你这小混蛋…燃点还真是奇怪……”秀雅攥皱了床单，闷声抱怨道。

“反正姐姐喜欢我这样。”始娟有恃无恐地轻轻咬了咬那散发着她最喜爱的茉莉蜜糖味的部位，身下美人的小声娇吟令她满意地勾起唇角。

“唔……”秀雅翻过身，勾着始娟的脖颈往下拉，一边缠绵轻吻一边说，“先别。”

始娟笑了笑，薄薄的眼睑遮住了璀璨的星眸，沉下身紧贴着秀雅与她唇舌交缠。

隔着衣料的磨蹭早已无法满足她们对彼此的渴求，始娟坐起身去解自己衬衫的衣扣，娇小美人不满地哼了一声，也跟着坐了起来，一面追着她索吻一面心急地脱去了上衣。

始娟含着她的舌尖，刚帮她褪下胸衣就急不可耐地把秀雅压回了床垫。修长骨感的手覆上了娇小女子丰盈的玉乳，温热的掌心在她柔滑的肌肤上摩挲。始娟吞咽着从对方薄唇间溢出的甜腻娇吟，手指抚过娇艳的蕾，感觉它已经在情欲的催化下挺立了起来，便忍不住坏心地揉捻。

“啊…！始娟……”美人难耐地挺了挺身，想要呻吟，对方霸道的舌却在肆意搜刮着流淌在她们唇间的渴望。

激烈的吻几乎耗尽了彼此之间稀薄的氧气，始娟终于放开了她甘美的唇，舔了舔嘴角赞美道：“秀雅姐姐今天状态很好呢。”

秀雅半睁着美眸，昏暗的灯光下，水盈盈的眸中反射着暗涌的欲望，她用手背掩着樱唇，雪白的胸脯随着剧烈的呼吸起伏着。她打量着跨坐在自己身上的英气女子，完全解开的宽大衬衣搭在精瘦的躯干上，刀刻般的锁骨，下腹曲线随着呼吸若隐若现……

“始娟，脱了吧。”说着，她探手勾住了始娟的腰带，见始娟露出一抹邪笑舔着嘴角，恶劣地把胯向前顶，她倒也分毫不让，掩口的柔荑稍稍挪开了一点，任由炽烈的吐息拂过指侧……接着，娇艳湿润的舌尖从性感的薄唇间探了出来，在上下唇间逡巡片刻，浅浅舔舐着自己纤细的食指。

始娟倒吸一口凉气，急切地解开胸衣，和褪下的衬衣揉成一团丢到床头。她咬着下唇里，低头直勾勾地看着一边不遗余力地诱惑她、一边不紧不慢地单手去解她腰带的秀雅。

“姐姐真是……磨得人心痒。”随着欲望的膨胀，敏感的尖端抵在布料上的粗糙触感让她更加难耐。好不容易等到身下美人给她解开了腰带和腰扣，这才感觉稍稍释放了些。

“哦？这样可不行，我们才刚刚开始呢。”灵巧的手拉开了裤链，勾着内裤边缘往下一拽，冰凉的空气非但没能冷却她滚烫的欲求，突然的刺激令她几乎哽住，仰起脸粗喘着。微凉的小手抚摸着弹跳而出的腺体，戏谑地看着它微微颤动，拇指腹按着尖端轻轻揉搓，“我的小狼很馋呢。”

“……想抱你。”她难耐地蹙着英气的剑眉，蹬掉了宽大的裤子，一边扯着颈圈准备解开一边俯下身……

“嗯……这个可不能脱。”秀雅握住了她摘颈圈的手腕，见她眼中仍有不情愿，便勾了勾手指示意她靠近点。始娟乖乖伏在她身上，把耳朵凑到了她的朱唇旁……

“摘下来可就不尽兴了哦……”她一手揉了揉始娟的颈项，一手依然不停地爱抚着那热烫膨胀、跳动着渴求释放的欲望根源。

“唔……”始娟闷哼着，白皙的脸早已涨得通红。最敏感的部位被恋人温柔抚摸，她浑身的神经都不由自主地紧绷了起来，即便是宽松的颈圈，此刻也似乎在阻滞着她的呼吸。她需要氧气，需要释放，她急不可耐地去舔吻恋人的颈侧耳根，压低声线说着情话，讨好对方。

耳边的呼吸声也是紊乱的，她们紧紧贴在一起，她同样可以清晰感受到对方因情欲而挺立起来的蕾嵌在自己发烫的肌肤上摩擦。她快要疯了，理智的缰绳几乎无法驾驭她狂野的欲望……

“姐姐，让我给你……好不好……”她的嗓音甚至有些沙哑了，性感得让身下的美人浑身发软。

“哦？”秀雅把高挺的鼻尖埋进了始娟的颈窝，龙舌兰的香气几乎灌醉了她……她下意识地夹紧了双腿摩擦着，渴求地舔吻着始娟的肌肤，抓住情欲稍稍缓解的瞬间继续与饥饿的狼调情，“是你给我吗？难道不是你更想要？”

“唔…啊……”始娟紧闭着双眼呻吟着，身体终于不再受理智的约束，她衔着秀雅小巧的耳垂，沉下腰试探地向身下美人温热湿润的部位挺了挺……

颈项上传来的压迫感让她顿时清醒了片刻，是秀雅拽住了她的颈圈。

“不乖哦。现在还不可以。”

耳边传来的斥责根本不像是斥责，语气太过温柔撩人，一瞬间浑身的血液都好像倒流向下腹，令她眩晕。

始娟粗喘着，用舌尖舔舐含在口中的耳垂。那只掌控她的柔嫩小手终于动了起来，把尖端溢出的晶莹液体抹在了热烫的腺体上……

「该死……姐姐的动作太轻了，姐姐是故意的……」

她渴望宣泄情欲，这种情绪激烈地冲击着她的意识，她开始不受控制地挺腰，用敏感的尖端去磨蹭对方的手掌。

「姐姐的掌心好柔软……姐姐的恶趣味真是太过分了，等下我要让她……」

“唔……！”身下美人突然的动作令始娟顿时哽住，猛地松开了秀雅的耳垂，下唇拉出一根银丝。急于宣泄的欲求被紧握的动作阻隔，她几乎带着哭腔呻吟着。

“啊……已经硬成这样了吗？”秀雅扶着始娟的脸颊强迫她看着自己。

始娟的眼眶红彤彤的，尖锐眼尾处的睫毛上挂着生理性碎泪：“姐姐，给我，我要……求你给我……”

她饮着始娟炽热的吐息，下腹里淌过一阵暖流，她知道自己也快要到极限了……

“你想要什么？”她拽着始娟的颈圈将她拉近自己，唇贴着唇问道。

“我想要进入姐姐的身体……”始娟小声呢喃。

“接着说？”大腿根部已经被溢出的体液浸湿，她扶着恋人充血膨胀的欲望根源，夹在私处附近摩擦着，羞耻的动作令她自己也满面绯云，可她太期待恋人的反应了……她们都贪婪成性，她们想从对方那里索取更多。

“……！”她的狼失声呻吟着、粗喘着，舌尖有些粗鲁地撬开了她的齿关，深吻着她，扶着涨到发痛的腺体抵在了她早已被爱液充盈的穴口……

“我想操你，我想操到你哭着求我轻一点，想在你脖子上留吻痕……我要你用腿紧紧缠着我的腰，我想和你紧紧锁在一起……”她闭着双眼抵着身下美人的额头，沉声说着那些自己都难以置信可以说出口的淫言秽语；她不知道此刻自己在想什么，大脑一片混沌；鼻腔里溢满了茉莉蜜糖的香味，她几乎快要溺死在这强烈的情欲里。

接着，她感觉下唇传来些许钝痛……是秀雅稍微用力咬了咬她。她睁开眼，她爱极了秀雅这双眼眸，这双平日温婉、此刻却沸腾着渴望的美眸。

“始娟，我爱你啊……”她的双腿邀约般勾上了始娟精瘦的腰……

“射在我里面，标记我……永远占有我。”她搂紧了恋人的肩，充血的内壁清晰地感受着对方滚烫的欲望毫无阻碍地滑进了身体里……她的尾音带着哭腔，“始娟，和我永远在一起，好不好……”

始娟闻言双臂揽着她的腰将她抱起抵在床头，这个动作令她嵌得更深了些，毫无预兆的深入令秀雅失声娇吟……接着，始娟双手捧着她的俏脸轻吻着她的唇。而与轻缓温柔的吻相反，她的腰有力地挺动着，每一次都会尽力挤进恋人的最深处。

“姐姐……秀雅姐姐……”她急促地喘息着，敏感肿胀的腺体藉着黏滑温暖的体液，失控地贪恋着内壁褶皱不间断的温柔爱抚。过于激烈的情绪在她的脑干横冲直撞，她贪婪地吞咽对方带着几分吃痛的销魂呻吟，声线颤抖着呢喃着“我爱你”，有些用力地吮吸恋人的下唇。

秀雅的双腿缠着始娟的腰享受着对方狂野的进攻……几滴残泪依然挂在始娟通红的眼尾，秀雅不知道为什么始娟被她迷得神魂颠倒的时候是这副委屈模样，她更无法理解的是自己为何会被这样的始娟轻易勾起变本加厉诱惑对方的欲望。可她的思绪早已被体内过于激烈的快感撞碎，凭着本能放开了羞耻心对声带过于严苛的控制，任由娇喘声刺激恋人过载的占有欲，纤薄的腰开始耸动迎合，吞吐着对方炽热膨胀的欲求……

她的狼难耐地叹息着停了下来，让她抱紧自己，接着，女子修长的双手扶住了她的纤腰。秀雅看到始娟微微蹙着英挺的眉，星眸里的欲火燎过她的肌肤，不完全燃烧的情欲令她几乎喘不过气，驱使紧紧搂着始娟肩膀的她凑到对方发热的耳后抱怨着：“你再这样使坏…接下来一个星期我都不许你碰我了。”

说完，她又咬了咬始娟小巧的耳垂……猝不及防地，阵阵快感在下腹以可怕的速度积聚了起来，她的狼偏过头咬住了她的颈侧，虽然可以感觉始娟在极力克制，虎牙依然戳得她的颈子生疼……

秀雅的娇吟逐渐高亢了起来，她爱极了始娟的肩与臂膀，她无意识地收紧双臂去感受她的三角肌……始娟的肩背是典型的美人肩，根本和宽厚不沾边，却能给足她安全感。骤然加速的摩擦、短时间过载的欢愉令柔嫩的内壁痉挛了起来，娇小女子急促地呼吸着，却无法抵抗缺氧般的阵阵眩晕……

敏感的尖端被压迫着，推进的时候仿佛要被连根纳入，抽出时又好像要被全部推拒出去……为了给怀里的美人最大程度的欢愉，她几乎是用尽了全力去控制自己自己腰间的节奏和力度。

“始娟……始娟，快到了，不要停下来……”娇小美人动情地在她耳边央求着，娇媚的声线完全被渴望浸透，一阵强烈的冲动直接击垮了她最后一丝清明的意识，双手钳紧了恋人的纤腰开始没轻没重地送胯。

有些莽撞的交合轻而易举地将濒临绝顶的美人送上了情欲巅峰，而蝴蝶骨处也已经膨胀成结，她再也忍不住了，猛然挺进，完全挤入了对方仍在高潮余韵中颤抖收缩的身体里……

秀雅哭出声来，这个过分的动作伴随着恋人热烫的体液淌过她身体最深处带来的诡异快感，又一次把她推上了高潮……

她被始娟永久标记了。从这一刻起，她至死都是李始娟的人了。

始娟把秀雅拥入怀中，仰躺下来，怀里的美人瑟缩着，窄小的双肩格外惹人怜爱……

“痛吗……”始娟担忧地亲吻着她的额头。

“……”秀雅伏在她怀里，呼吸依然急促，半晌说不出话来。膨胀的结将她们紧紧锁在了一起，她知道这个过程还要持续好一阵子。感觉恋人正怜惜地轻抚着她被汗水打湿的鬓发，她抬起小手握住了始娟的手，十指相扣。

娇小美人的一举一动都能很轻易扣动始娟的心弦，加上依然埋在对方温暖而柔软的身体里，她开始轻声细语向秀雅索吻。秀雅慵懒地撑起身子，含着她的下唇吮了吮。

“姐姐好敷衍哦。”说着，她又偷偷挺了一下腰。

“啊……！小混蛋……”虽然对方的动作很轻，但毕竟是连根没入她的身体，完全容纳就已经很勉强了，哪怕是轻微的动作都会刺激到她连续高潮过后极度敏感的神经……

“感觉怎么样？”她的笑容又邪又坏，“秀雅姐姐好像很喜欢这样呢。”

“不要动了……”娇小女子满面绯云，纤腰不住微颤，她握紧了始娟的手，眼角又开始泛潮。

“好可爱，怎么可以这么可爱。”始娟无法忍耐，扶着秀雅的后脑，修长的手指滑进了细细软软的发丝，忘情地深吻着她的恋人。

随着滚烫的体液不停地注入，她们之间的每一丝缝隙都被填得满满的，满到甚至有些发胀。光是想想身下那般淫靡光景，她都无法抗拒那股在下腹肆虐的生理燥热。

“始娟，始娟……”藉着她们喘息的空隙，她唇贴着唇呼唤着恋人的名……

英挺的眉突然紧紧蹙了起来，包裹着她的嫩肉正蠕动着，这种缱绻万千的压迫感闪电般传遍四肢百骸，重新汇流，直接击在脑干上……她呻吟着，舌尖在恋人的口中搜刮着，意识像被抛上了九霄云一样飘然，动作完全靠本能驱使。

乳白色的体液顺着大腿根流下，弄得两人股间都一片渍湿。娇小美人带着哭腔和始娟接吻，膨胀的结在她的体内跳动，她好像在极限的边缘荡秋千，而每一次的注入都像是把她猛推一把……理智已经被消耗殆尽，她的身体无意识地收缩着，吞咽着膨大的结，藉由那丝毫的滑动来刺激体内最渴望被爱抚的敏感点。

随着离又一次的绝顶欢愉越来越近，秀雅把脸埋进了始娟的肩窝放声娇吟着求欢。看到恋人如此激烈的反应，始娟的双颊已经热到发烫，她吻着秀雅的耳廓，探手抚摸着对方圆润丰满的大腿。柔荑温柔地在恋人的腿间来回爱抚，两人不分彼此的体液不消片刻就弄湿了她的指缝，她便毫不客气地去逗弄对方充血胀起的蕊。

“啊……秀雅姐姐，你好美。我的宝拉，我的……”

内外交攻的刺激直接击穿了娇小美人仅存的犹豫，她咬着始娟的肩膀，哭泣着剧烈颤抖……

随着一股暖流喷溅在手掌上，始娟也难耐地叹息了一声。强欲终于得以释放，滑出了不住收缩的甬道，被带出的汁液热烫黏稠，洒在方才就已经被浸透的床单上。

娇小女子把脸埋在恋人的肩窝里剧烈地喘息着，她早就猜到这个永久标记“仪式”一定不会有多温馨，但也没有想到会激烈成这样。房间里充斥着浓郁炽热的情欲气息，方才过激的性爱体验依然在体内留有余韵。她撑起身子，指腹轻轻摩挲着始娟肩头的齿痕，淤青的颜色在白皙的皮肤上显得格外显眼。

她侧目望了过去，正好撞进始娟灿若星辰的眼波里，心弦一动。秀雅经常受不住这匹狼直勾勾盯着她的眼神，便移开了视线垂下眼眸，艳红的舌尖眷恋地撩着淤痕。

“姐姐，留一个在锁骨吧。”食指勾着美人的鬓发理到耳后，始娟轻声请求道。

“好啊。”秀雅微微一笑，感觉到她的狼炽热的视线依然聚焦在她完美结合东西方美感的绝色侧颜上，她的脸颊又泛起薄红。

朱唇轻启，覆在刀刻一般清晰的锁骨线条上轻吻着……听到恋人的呼吸声稍稍变沉了一些，贝齿压在白皙的皮肤上轻咬，末了重重吮吸，留下一片暗红色的吻痕。

“满意了？”美人用拇指抹过下唇，一双美眸勾魂摄魄。

“……姐姐你是不是没有吃饱？”始娟的心砰砰直跳，与其说是问对方，倒不如说是自己又被撩得心痒。

“我用过抑制剂了。”娇小美人窝在她肩头，食指勾着她的颈圈有一下没一下地轻拽。

“啊……以后不要用了，对身体不好。”始娟心疼地揉了揉秀雅柔软的发丝，在她头顶亲了一口。

“就这一次……我还不想怀孕。”她状似漫不经心地说，忽然听到抱着她的人正在傻笑，便撑起身子来问对方突然发什么神经。

始娟的眼眸亮晶晶的，带着爱与喜悦……温暖又柔软。

“我和秀雅姐姐各种意义上都绑定了。”

她如是说。

心跳一下一下在胸腔里鼓噪……她是组织里稳坐第二把交椅、令敌人闻风丧胆的女王，她是完美的代名词。可鲜少有人知道，纵使有利爪，她也喜欢被关爱。

“始娟，之前有个问题你没有回答我。”娇小女子一边说，一边俯下身去吻她的此生挚爱。

“有吗？”始娟双手捧着她的俏脸，问得认真。

“和我永远在一起，好不好……”秀雅有些羞赧地又问了一遍。

“哇我们都已经到这种程度了还问这么见外的问题！”始娟难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

秀雅闻言紧蹙起浓密的眉，煞是可爱……

“你到底回不回答！”

“好好好啊当然好。对了，好不容易用一次抑制剂，别浪费了。”

“喂，刚才是哪个小狗说的担心我身体？”

“明明是姐姐你先……啊啊啊不要拽了，要断气了！”

秀雅忽然玩心大盛，跨坐在她的腰上，勾着颈圈俯身柔声问道：“回答我，是不是姐姐的小狼狗？”

“呜……”她咬紧了牙关，代号是“狼”的她最讨厌别人说她是狗，但面对令她神魂颠倒的女王，下腹却忍不住因为这句话燃了起来……

始娟搂紧了娇小美人，翻身压住了她，深深吻着。

“是……”而你是我的宝拉。

【END】


End file.
